crazybonespediafandomcom-20200216-history
Mega Metropolis Magazine
Issue 1= Issue 1 is the first issue of the Mega Metropolis series, in which it covers Mosh. This issue contains the comics K.O... OK? and Pod Squad!, a comic that involves the Pods. In some copies there was a flyer which promoted this new series, as well as a poster containing Series 1 characters and a checklist. Inside the Issue K.O... OK? In this first ever gag comic, it introduces Mosh and Moshi, who are discussing about their favourite game K.O. When Moshi asks Mosh what does it stand for, Sato comes out of nowhere bashes the ground hard proclaiming "Knock-Out!". Once Moshi claims that they were only curious, Sato ends to comic saying "K.O... OK?". Pod Squad! The Gogo gang encounter a hexagonal shaped Pod. Angiru thinks that it might be from space, until an Alien (which was really Fist and Sato) pops up and attempt to scare him. Mosh however, he tells the Gogo's what you can do with the mysterious object. The Gogo's then think that if there were more of them, and the possibilities of making use of them. Sato then comes up with a game called Rooftop Rumble, all of the Gogo's join in and play the game. Sato wins the game, and then declares himself "The Champ!". Ending the comic, Mosh then encourages the reader to "Join in the fun!". Finders Keepers This first ever Finders Keepers section takes place in a metropolis themed area. Game The game is simply a board game. Trivia Hiraku tells us intresting facts about Pirates. Characters *Mosh *Moshi (Gag comic only) *Sato *Angiru *Fist *Umu *Jelly *Danko *Imon *Neko Trivia *Mosh, alongside Moshi, are the first characters to appear in the Gag Comics. **This comic also marks the first appearances of Angiru, Sato, Fist, Umu, Jelly, Danko, Imon, and Neko. Other Gogo's, in the panel where the characters were thinking about the possibilities of the Pods, also make their first appearance in the comics. *This issue was featured in the TV advert for Mega Metropolis, showing the Gogo Files ''and ''Comic Crazy ''sections. However, in the advert itself, the page for the Series 1 version of Mosh (alongside it's comic ''K.O... OK?) was replaced with information for the Mega Metropolis version of Mosh, and only the first two pages for Pod Squad! was shown. *There are two different versions of the issue cover; one with Mosh in his green colour, and another in his lime green colour. Only the latter was used. *This marks the first time Mosh has broken the fourth wall. He would do it later again in Issue 5's Gag Comic. *In the flyer, there was a Mini Red Mosh. This could be a possible prototype for moulding the Mini Gogo's. *This is the first issue of the series. *Upon it's release, there was a free poster in the issue featuring all of the Series 1 characters as well as a checklist. This was drawn by Jack Lawrence. *Angiru and Danko are the only characters in the whole comic who didn't participate in Rooftop Rumble. *In the Character info for the normal Mosh, he was in cyan rather than his original green colour. *Sato would say "The Champ" again in his next issue. Rooftop Rumble Rooftop Rumble is a game that was created by Sato in the the first issue of Mega Metropolis. This game involved the Gogo's balancing on a Pod. Rules Acording to Sato, the object of the game is to be the last Gogo standing on top of a Pod. #First, the Gogo's have to stand on top of the Pod. #Each Gogo needs to remain standing on the Pod and avoid getting barged off it. #The last Gogo standing wins. Trivia *This game seems to be recommended for Mini Gogo's, as there's not a lot of room on top of the Pod. Gallery Megametropolismosh.jpg|Issue cover, featuring Umu, B-King, Neko, Imon, and Angiru. MegaMetropolis.jpg|The packaging. Light Green Mega Mosh.png|Mosh featured in the issue. mo mag.jpg |-| Issue 2= Issue 2 is the 2nd issue of the Mega Metropolis series, and featured Angiru as the main Gogo. This issue covers on the head swapping feature in the series, and in some issues it contained a free comic book holder. Inside the Issue Gag Comic Angiru explains to Jelly that Neko is the best player at On Line, but refuses to tell him more about this skill. After when Jelly angrily storms off, Angiru explains to the readers that Neko is the best at the game because doesn't play it before ending off with a "Tee hee!". Mega Mosh Magic The comic involves Mosh and Angiru showing off to the other Gogo's about their head swapping ability. Once they've exchanged heads, Mosh explains that he has the ability of looking at other secrets while Angiru has the ability to perform magic. However, this does not seem to work out well to them; Mosh is in hysterics laughing at some secrets and Angiru is simply not good at magic. After that, Mosh introduces a game where he uses his head and rolls it across the floor, and how the other Gogo's have to launch themselves toward his head. It becomes a success to the gang, and this is when the comic ends. Finders Keepers This Finders Keepers section takes place in a boy's bedroom. Game Trivia Trivia *This is the first comic in the series to show the readers about the "head swapping" feature with the Mega Gogo's. **Despite this, it was never mentioned in the comics again (with the exception with Issue 6 where the plot featured Mosh exchanging his head with Kolo in order to go to space). *This issue marked the second time a character in the Gag Comic had broken the fourth wall. Gallery Metrop6.png Folder.jpg|Book holder, given away with some issues |-| Issue 3= Issue 3 is the 3rd issue of the Mega Metropolis series, and featured Sato as the main Gogo. This issue is notable to be the first to have a comic not based on the gimmicks of the series (Pods or the head swapping feature), and focuses on the character's personality instead. Inside the Issue Sato's Big Fright! Sato informs the readers that he's always ready for a fight. After stating this, Ghost, Tut and Skull scare him, causing him to faint. The trio then apologize to him because they thought Sato was ready for a fright. Sato's Knock-Out! In the colourful hexagonal playroom, Mosh, Angiru and Umu get distracted by colourful balloons (with Umu wondering if a party's about to happen). However, out of the blue, Sato starts punching the balloons, causing them to burst. Angiru, Umu, and Mosh flee from him, along with Mosh sadly saying "No party then!". After that, Tut makes a pyramid out of Pods and tells everyone about it, saying that they can play games including "Mummies and Daddies". The pyramid was then knocked over by Sato, making Tut upset with Umu conforting him. To brighten up the day, Angiru tells everyone to join in to play Basket, his favourite game. This causes everyone to join in and have fun. Unfortunately, not long after, everyone gets stuck in the basket and can't get out (with Mosh proclaiming they're in a "Gogo jam!"') Angiru then realises that Sato is the only Gogo who didn't participate in the game. Upon mentioning this, Sato then comes and bashes the basket over, making everybody free. Sato at the end calls himself "The Champ!". Trivia * Sato calls himself the champ at the end of the comic, this was previously used in the first issue. * A prototype cover featured the normal version of Sato instead of the Mega Metropolis design. * This marks the first time Sato closed his mouth (when Tut and Umu were walking away from him). ** This also marks the first time Sato opened his mouth (in the gag comic only). Gallery MegaSato.png |-| Issue 4= Issue 4 is the 4th issue of the Mega Metropolis series. This issue featured Umu as the main Gogo. Inside the Issue Gag Comic Tsu brings over a large pink smoothie for the Gogo gang, and encourages everyone to "Dive in!". However, Umu takes this phrase a bit too seriously and ends up diving into the drink. Comic Finders Keepers Game Trivia Trivia |-| Issue 5= |-| Issue 6= |-| Issue 7= |-| Issue 8= |-| Issue 9= |-| Issue 10= |-| Issue 11= |-| Issue 12= |-| Issue 13= |-| Issue 14= |-| Issue 15= |-| Issue 16= |-| Issue 17= |-| Issue 18= |-| Issue 19= |-| Issue 20= |-| Issue 21= |-| Issue 22= |-| Issue 23= |-| Issue 24= |-| Issue 25= |-| Issue 26= |-| Issue 27= |-| Issue 28= |-| Issue 29= |-| Issue 30= |-| Issue 31= |-| Issue 32= |-| Issue 33= |-| Issue 34= |-| Issue 35= |-| Issue 36= |-| Issue 37= |-| Issue 38 |-| Issue 39= |-| Issue 40= |-| Issue 41= |-| Issue 42= |-| Issue 43= |-| Issue 44= |-| Issue 45= |-| Issue 46= |-| Issue 47= |-| Issue 48= |-| Issue 49= |-| Issue 50= |-| Issue 51= |-| Issue 52= |-| Issue 53= |-| Issue 54= |-| Issue 55= |-| Issue 56= |-| Issue 57= |-| Issue 58= |-| Issue 59= |-| Issue 60= |-| Issue 61= |-| Issue 62= |-| Issue 63= |-| Issue 64= |-| Issue 65= |-| Issue 66= |-| Issue 67= |-| Issue 68= |-| Issue 69= |-| Issue 70= |-| Issue 71= |-| Issue 72= |-| Issue 73= |-| Issue 74= |-| Issue 75= |-| Issue 76= |-| Issue 77= |-| Issue 78= |-| Issue 79= |-| Issue 80= |-| Gag Comic= In every Mega Metropolis issue, there is at least one Gag Comic in the Gogo Files section. They would usually play jokes on the Gogo's personality trait, or appearance, in each comic. They have been featured in all 80 issues. Gag Comics * Issue 1: Mosh and his evolution friend Moshi talking about their favorite game, K.O. Moshi asks what it stands for, but Sato punches the two shouting "Knock-Out!". At the end, Sato realises that they were just wondering, with him saying "K.O! O.K?". * Issue 2: Angiru says to Jelly that Neko is the best player at On line, but what he really ''means is that Neko doesn't play the game. * Issue 3: Sato himself said that he's always ready for a fight, then Ghost, Tut and Skull scare him, causing him to faint. The trio said that they thought Sato was ready for a ''Fright! * Issue 4: Tsu has a big smoothe for the Gogo's, And when he says "Dive in!", Umu just swam in the drink. * Issue 5: Jelly talks to Mosh about Fist's big hand, in which Mosh replies about it being useful for making shadow puppets. * Issue 6: TBA * Issue 7: Dare asks Tori what's Croc's favorite game, in the end Tori says it's Snap. * Issue 8: A mini Gogo had a 'spin' with Speed. *Issue 9: Two Gogo's ask about Tut's bandages, which he was trying to hide his Chocolate Bar. *Issue 10: Kokubu has a party, with Tsu bringing the Juice, B-Boy bringing the Popcorn and Ojaru saying that the party can't be complete without the Ice cream and Jelly. *Issue 11: TBA *Issue 12: Ojaru asks Evi and Aiku about Flick's eyes. (Fujichik doesn't appear in the comic). *Issue 13: *Issue 14: *Issue 15: Mosh asks Okori about his big teeth and in the end, he then bites a large hole and Mosh, breaking the fourth wall, states to the reader that Okori "bit his way" out of the comic. Trivia *Issue 12 is the only Gag Comic without featuring the star of the magazine. Category:Comics Category:Mega Metropolis